


ONE UPON A TIME, IN NEW YORK CITY

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, FBI, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: A CASE TAKES THE TEAM TO NEW YORK CITY.  SEAN HOTCHNER ALSO LIVES IN NYC AND INVITES EVERYONE FOR DRINKS AND DINNER BUT THE SECOND SPENCER REID LAYS EYES ON HIM, SOMETHING CHANGES AND HE STARTS ACTING STRANGELY. HE HAS A SECRET AND DEREK IS DERTERMINED TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT.





	1. HOTCH TIMES 2

(PART 01 OF 03)

A rainy Friday night found the office of the BAU very busy. Agents milling around their little cubicles, shuffling paper work left and right. Doing their jobs to the best of their ability. Friday nights at five meant the end of the work week but before leaving, the team had been asked to stay and consult on a case that had come up in New York City. 

Derek Morgan groaned and rubbed his tired eyes, leaning back in his chair. He watched the rest of the office shuffle out of the building as fast as they could before they too got sucked into this case. Yes, being on call 24/7 was part of their job description but no one liked to stay after working a full 9 hours, just to jump into another case without rest. It put everyone on edge and sometimes it compromised their work ethics.

“Oh, don’t look so down sugar. Maybe if you weren’t so good good at your job, they wouldn’t want this team to be their number one on speed dial when we get a case.” Said one Penelope Garcia, in her usual sing song voice. She had been at work longer than the rest of them but she was still a bright ray of sunshine.

A smile reached his lips even though he wasn’t feeling particularly cheery. She brought out his smiley side with every word and their signature flirting. It was guaranteed that she could bring a smile to his face, even in the worst possible cases. She saw the good in things, in all things. 

“I’m trying to remain objective doll face but you can’t tell me that you’re not bone tired. Just like the rest of us.”

Garcia moved behind him and started to rub the tension out of his shoulders. This, to her, was more for her benefit than to make Derek feel better. She would never pass up the opportunity to get her hands on that “chunk of dark chocolate.” Her words exactly. 

“Of course I’m tired, I would need an ocean full of coffee just to wake up but duty calls hot shot and they can’t do it without you.” 

Derek let his head hang down as the muscles in his neck started to dissipate. Feeling a little better, thanks not only to her talk but the magic fingers on his neck, he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it. “Thanks mama, couldn’t do this without you.”

She giggled behind him, “of course you could but why would you want to?” Garcia winked and headed off towards her lair.

“Wouldn’t dream of it baby girl. Love you!”

“Love you too handsome! Oh, by the way, to up your spirits even more, I know a certain attractive genius just walked into the break room to get coffee.”

Now that was what make Derek’s semi smile, turn into a full blown, panty dropping grin that reached his ears and made his eyes crinkle.  
That little vixen knew just how to motivate him into action. “You’re too good to me mama, thanks!”

With one last wink from her, Derek turned and headed into the office break room. It was still early enough that the rest of the team hadn’t wandered in for their coffee yet, so it was just him and his pretty boy. Okay, so not “his” persay, but if he had it his way, and he usually did, Reid would give in sooner or later and accept his generous offer. He just had to wear him down, show him what he was offering, then strike with no mercy until that sexy little doctor was all his.

The second he laid eyes on Reid, he got instantly flushed with desire. The kid wasn’t even doing anything, just standing close to the counter, with his back to him, pouring a cup of coffee but it was the fact that Reid didn’t have to act sexy, he just was. Derek gently let the door close so it didn’t make any noise and leaned back against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. 

As always, when admiring something, you start from the bottom and work your way up. Spencer was dressed in simple but very eye catching dark blue slacks, they showed off his incredibly long legs, the perfect roundness of his ass and settled low on his hips. A belt was the only thing keeping him out of those pants. Next was a crisp, white, long sleeved shirt that seemed impossibly long in the arms but as always, they were rolled up to mid forearm, showing off Vegas tanned skin and those long elegant fingers. 

His hands were one of the things that Derek couldn’t get out of his mind. Along with Spencer’s long, slender, untouched even by a single freckle, neck. He would always watch when Spencer would talk, aka lecture, seeing his adams apple bob up and down, the slim toned muscles moving with every word. Derek lost count of how many time he had gotten off to just thoughts of Spencer’s body. It was an amount he should probably be ashamed of. 

“You just going to stand there and stare at me all day?”

Derek smiled, of course Spencer would know he was there. Could probably feel the heat from his gaze on his back, “sorry pretty boy, just admiring the view.”

Spencer shook his head, his short hair only slightly moving with him but still he kept his back to Derek. “You know, I’m sure this is considered sexual harassment in the work place.”

His tone was serious yet amused. Just like it was with Garcia, they had their own way they spoke to each other. Of course, they toned it down when the rest of the team was around but without them, there was no mercy. Every man for himself. 

Derek remained quiet as he slowly walked up until he was standing right behind Spencer. Seeming huge compared to the younger man, even though they were the same height. Their frames were polar opposites. Spencer was slim and toned as apposed to Derek being muscled and bulky. But together, they fit like a glove. Derek used the giant cage of his body to trap Spencer between the counter and his chest. His arms, large and intimidating, rested on the edge of the counter, trapping him there. Derek took a deep breath and could smell what he came to call it as all Spencer. The mix between the smell of new books, combined with sweet coffee. 

“I’m sure I could think of ways to defiantly make this into sexual harassment. You up for it pretty boy?” Derek spoke low and directly into Spencer’s ear. He could see the immediate change in his body. His once sturdy frame, now bowed a little under the heat in his words. He never got tired of teasing the straight forward Doctor. He meant every single word but he did a damn good job of keeping it PG instead of the Rated R he wanted to go. 

“Don’t do this now Derek, we haven’t even been briefed on the case.” Spencer pleaded, his head falling back just enough to rest on Derek’s shoulder. He had been fighting the urge to give into Derek’s advances for a long time but with each encounter and every word, he found himself falling into the trap. Sooner or later, possibly sooner if Derek kept speaking in his ear all low and gravily like that, he would give in.

Derek made sure to keep his voice low and close to Spencer’s ear when he spoke again, “you can make this easier on both of us if you just give into me Reid. It’s been coming a long time now, even you can’t deny that. Just give in, let me show you how good it can be.”

Spencer shivered enough for Derek to notice, “you keep doing that and I won’t have any choice but to give in. The tension alone is eating us alive.”

The door opened behind them and they were too engrossed in each other to bother moving or jumping apart so they wouldn’t get caught. 

Neither of them cared at the moment, whoever it was, was probably used to this by now. Emily cleared her throat, “uh, sorry to break it up boys but Hotch says it's briefing time.”

Derek nodded but didn’t move away until he was able to place a gentle kiss on the side of Spencer’s neck. “I’m gonna be relentless pretty boy, you ready for it?”

Spencer nodded confidently, “I’ve been able to say no to you for three years now, I don’t break that easily.”

Derek smiled and moved away from the counter, realizing that Emily was still standing in the doorway. Her reaction wasn’t one of surprise but mild interest. If it was anyone but her, they would have felt like they had interrupted, Emily however, she seemed like she wanted front row seats to the main event.

“When are you gonna give in Reid, the sexual tension in the office is suffocating.”

Derek laughed at her words and he saw Spencer bowing his head in defeat, “thanks for the vote of confidence Emily.”

“Anytime Reid, now come on before Hotch gives us the “dad” look.”

**

Hotch watched his team shuffle tiredly into the round table briefing room. They looked like hell, as he did, but he knew they would give it their best. That much was guaranteed. “Thank you all for staying tonight, I got a call in New York and they need our help with a case.” He handed out a rather large case file to everyone in the room, watching as the sleep cleared from their eyes and they were on alert in an instant.

“Four bodies, all drained of blood and found on the same stretch of road? Why weren’t we called in before this Hotch?” Derek asked, grimacing at the photos, he tried not to look at them until he absolutely had to, otherwise they gave him nightmares.  
“NYC PD wasn’t sure they had the same killer. Yes there were all found on the same road but victimology varies between them. White, black, old and young. I guess they didn’t see the potential pattern before now.” Hotch said tiredly, he had quoted those words more than he was comfortable with.

The team shook their heads in aggravation, that only made their job harder and upped the body count. “We need to head there as soon as possible, the flight isn’t long enough to really dig into the backgrounds of all the victims but we can go over the bases before we land.”

The team nodded and gathered their files, ready to leave. The trip to the airstrip took about twenty minutes and they were all comfortably seated on the plane. Derek of course always sat at close to Spencer as he could, being too far away meant he couldn’t flirt with him or make very unprofessional suggestions. He took the seat right next to Spencer, giving him a wink and a lady killer smile before schooling his face as Hotch took a seat right across from them.

“So New York, it’s been awhile since we had a case there.” Derek offered to start a conversation between them but all he really wanted to do was lean over and give Reid the statistics of sex on planes.

“Yeah, it’s been about four years or so. I don’t even think Reid was with us that last time.”

Spencer shook his head, “aside from the murders, I’m looking forward to New York.”

JJ spoke up from across the plane, “Spence, you’ve never been to New York before?”

Reid shook his head, “we never had a case there.”

This comment had the entire plane smiling, good old Spencer Reid, thinking just to go to a new place, a case was needed. “Spence, it’s only an hour flight. Or a three hour bus ride.”

Derek laughed as he watched Reid blush, seeing it creep down his face until the smooth skin of his chest was also pink with embarrassment. It was too damn adorable and way to sexy, a blush was sexy? Derek asked himself, he let out a huff of air, he was too sprung on the young doctor.

“Hey Hotch, your brother lives in New York right?” Derek asked, to change the subject and pull his attention away from looking at Reid.

Normally when someone mentioned a family member, what they do is smile or at least look a little excited about it. Not Hotch. He didn’t get excited about much but defiantly not about his brother, in any way. But Hotch nodded and continued to look down at the case file.

“I didn’t know you had a brother Hotch.” Reid spoke up with a smile, happy to hear some of their mysterious boss’s history.

“Yeah, a younger brother named Sean. We don’t talk much though. He recently moved to New York to open his own restaurant.”

Derek was surprised, last he heard of Sean was that he was living closer to California than New York. He had also had a really bad drug problem too. That itself created more issues with Hotch because with drugs, usually came the alcohol and everyone knew that their dad was a mean drunk back in the day.

“Maybe after this case, we can catch up. Check out his new space.” Derek offered with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah, maybe we can. I’m sure he is going to be busy though.” An awkward silence passed over the plane and when he changed the subject, the rest of the team knew he was done talking about it for now. 

Hotch got up and went towards the rear of the plane to make his coffee and Derek turned his attention back over to Spencer, who had opened a book and began to speed read like the little genius he was. Derek grinned and leaned as close as he could, making sure to rest his chin on the doctor’s shoulder and pretend to read. It was only a matter of time before Spencer spoke up about it.  
Only five minutes passed and Spencer let out a sigh, “Derek, it’s very hard to concentrate when you’re reading over my shoulder like that.”

“It’s supposed to be distracting pretty boy. But now I find it strangely comfortable sitting like this. You should read to me.”

Spencer barked out a laugh, “you’re joking right?”

Derek clutched his heart and acted hurt, “I never joke when it comes to you Reid, you don’t wanna read to me?”

Spencer had to grin and roll his eyes, trying to shrug his shoulder to get Morgan off of him but it didn’t work. It never did. “You’re a grown man Derek, you can read to yourself.”

“But your voice is soo much sexier Reid. Come on, whisper it to me and we can pretend like you are saying other things.”

His face went from the normal tanned color it was to a bright pink color as he blushed again, his eyes darting back and forth to the others on the plane but as always, they had learned to ignore them. “Jesus Morgan, you’re such a damn flirt.”

Derek took mercy on him and backed off a little. Not sitting so close but keeping his head rested against Spencer’s shoulder, “calm down pretty boy, we both know you love it. Speaking of Hotch’s brother, I remember you told me you knew someone named Sean when you lived in Vegas. Any chance it’s the same guy?”

Spencer snorted, “no Derek. I’m sure if I met Hotch’s brother I would remember. No THAT Sean was just an old acquaintance of mine. Haven’t seen him in years.”

Derek nodded and closed his eyes, temporarily satisfied with the answer Reid gave. He let his head rest against Spencer’s shoulder and crossed his arms around himself, what a better way to end the flight with a little Reid cuddling. Just before his eyes closed for the last time, Derek could have thought he felt Reid lean into his touch just a a little bit. The thought made a smile appear, he was wearing the kid down. Sooner, rather than later, he would get his chance with the good doctor.


	2. SPENCER'S SECRET

(PART 02 OF 03) SPENCER'S SECRET  
**  
The case had taken a rather easy turn. The team consulted with the local police just in time to catch the serial killer trying to get another victim. They had barely been on the ground for an hour before an annonomous tip came in, leading them in the right direction. For now, their jobs were done. It was up to the local police to make sure they had enough evidence and the story line fit with the victims, then it would go to court. Another surprise, Sean, Hotch’s brother saw him on the news and called, obviously upset about not being told he was coming but happy nonetheless.

“So, what did he say man?” Derek asked, bringing the luke warm cup of coffee up to his lips for the millionth time that day, coffee is what makes the world spin.

“He’s upset that I didn’t tell him we were coming but to be honest, I didn’t think the case would be over so quickly.”

The team nodded, “yeah, we did catch a good break on this one. Now we have all night and tomorrow to see the city before we have to head back home.” JJ said, giving Spencer a grin.

Reid smiled back at her but his eyes flicked over to Morgan before he looked away. He was almost grateful the case was over, Morgan being Morgan, decided it was a smooth idea to share a room with him. They hadn’t done that in months because last time, Derek took things way too far and stumbled out of the bathroom naked, knowing that Spencer would be waiting for his turn in the bathroom. 

Spencer still got chills everytime he thought about that, seeing Derek shirtless was a treat but butt naked and dripping wet? That man didn’t know the meaning of “have mercy”.

“Well, Sean wants to meet us for drinks tonight. Anyone up for it?” Hotch asked, secretly hoping they would say no but fat chance to that, they had been going 12 hours with no sleep, they all needed a drink.

“Of course we are Hotch, I think after seeing those crime scene photos I could drink an entire liquor store.” Derek joked, but the others on the plane all nodded their heads, to them, the photo’s were the worst part of the job. They haunted their dreams long after the case was closed.

“Great, let’s head to the bar now. It’s already after one in the morning.” Rossi offered, heading out to one of the two black SUV’s. As always, Rossi drove and Derek drove the other one, making good time as they weaved in and out of traffic to make it to the bar. 

Everyone got out and did their best to turn their work clothes into something socially acceptable. Hotch and Rossi lost their ties, Derek rolled the sleeves of his shirt up like Reid did, while JJ and Emily lost their over coats leaving them in simple shirts. Reid like always just stood there, still in his dark slacks and crisp white shirt. Derek smiled and walked over to him.

“Try and get comfy pretty boy, cuz tonight I’m gonna get you to dance with me.”

Spencer’s eyes went impossibly wide and he looked a little spooked at the idea of dancing where anyone and everyone could see him, “uh, no Derek…I uh don’t dance…at all.” He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands up to let the first few buttons on Reid’s shirt open. Derek could feel his body already responding to that one simple show of flesh. But Reid pushed his hands away, “Derek, I don’t need my shirt open. People will see my chest.”

Derek snorted out a laugh, letting his thumb swipe against the soft skin before he let his hands fall, “that’s the point genius, it’s a social thing, people and yes, that includes you, need to loosen up. Plus, that’s a very alluring place to show off, I’m sure you’ll have a stack of numbers by the end of the night.”

“I have no problems getting numbers Derek, I’ve gotten more than you do sometimes.” Reid snapped and stuck out his tongue. 

Derek’s eyes darkened, he didn’t like the thought of everyone else trying to get Reid’s number. He had it for years and it still didn’t get him anywhere. Not yet. “Fine, fine. So let’s go find baby Hotch, I need a few dozen drinks.”

Derek and Spencer pushed through the crowd until they caught up with the rest of the team. They were all huddled around a small table right in the middle of the room. Already they had drinks in their hands, smiles on their faces. Derek couldn’t remember the last time he saw Sean, years ago and he didn’t look like THAT. This time he was all smiles, no bags under his eyes or his cheek bones popping out from lack of eating. He looked happy, healthy and if Derek had to admit it to anyone, kinda sexy. 

As they stepped up to the table, Sean smiled wide at him and came around. They clasped hands and gave each other a hug, “hey man, long time no see. You look great.”

Sean smiled, this time showing perfectly white teeth. “Yeah, it’s been ages but you look great too. Bout time we all got together and had drinks.”

Derek glanced over at Hotch to find him actually smiling. He seemed happy that this wasn’t the same old Sean that always came with bad news and worse choices. Hotch was happy that Sean had started taking care of himself. “Yeah, we have been crazy busy man.” He felt Reid slither up beside him, “oh, and this little cutie is Doctor Spencer Reid, he wasn’t with us the last time we all got together.”

Spencer was finally able to push his way up to where Morgan was standing. A smile on his face that dropped the second he saw the infamous Sean Hotchner, Hotch’s younger brother. His mouth went dry and his hands started to get clammy. He felt like a fish out of water, trying to speak but all he managed was to open and close his mouth. The rest of the team let out a little chuckle, thinking that it was just in his nature to be odd.

But Derek noticed the behavior right away. He studied Reid and Sean closely. Yes, Spencer did have an awkward phase to him, he didn’t speak very often and never shook hands so that was normal. But he wasn’t usually this nervous, or scared when meeting someone new. 

He looked at Sean who had almost the same expression, wide eyed and open mouthed until he finally spoke.

“Uh, no we haven’t met yet. Spencer, it’s good to meet you. I’m Sean.”

Reid licked his dry lips and stuck his hand out, “nice to meet you Sean, heard a lot about you.” They shook hands and even to Derek he could tell something was wrong. Spencer dropped his hand as quickly as he could and took the drink that was being offered by the waitress and chugged about half the beer before trying to join the conversation.

Derek also accepted his beer and drank some. Barely tasting it but it gave him something to do aside from trying to figure out what had just happened. Sean was never an awkward person, he made friends with anyone and usually everyone. Full of confidence just like his brother. Right now, he kept as far away from Spencer as he could, wouldn’t look in his direction for more than a few seconds before averting his eyes. Something was going on and he was bound to get to the bottom of it.  
**

The night went on better than anyone expected. Including Derek. They had drank together, laughed, shared a few stories. Some of which made even Hotch blush, which was a first. A few games of poole and darts and the night was coming to an end. Sean did have work tomorrow and the rest of the team had been going for almost 24 hours without rest. Splitting up the bill for the drinks and food, they all headed for the font door.

“Well it was fun to catch up Sean, but we have been up for a long time.” Hotch said, slightly drunk but still in a good mood.

“Yeah, it was fun. And I have work tomorrow, you guys should come before you have to leave. Dinner is on me of course.” Sean smiled widely.

Something about that smile made Derek’s heart leap in his chest. It was rare that anyone but Spencer could get that kind of reaction from him. Now that he wasn’t all drugged out, Sean Hotchner was something to look at, all blonde hair and light blue eyes, his beard a shade or two darker than his hair color. And Derek knew that Spencer had been looking all night. He only looked when he thought no one was looking but Derek was always looking at him and saw more than one lingering look. 

“Sure man, hit us up with a time and we’ll be there.” Derek smiled again and shook Sean’s hand before helping a slightly drunk Reid to the SUV. He opened the passenger door and all but scooped Reid up and set him in, buckling the seatbelt for him. He got in and started the SUV, the others were riding with Hotch, which was good because he was going to get it out of him.

“So..you wanna tell me why you have been acting all squirrelly all night?”

Spencer looked at him and blushed but quickly looked out the window, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Derek. You know I’m awkward with everyone.”

He nodded and headed towards the hotel, “yeah, I do and so does the team which is why they are satisfied with that answer but I know you better than them. From the second you saw him, you were spooked.”

Spencer bit his bottom lip, not wanting to tell Derek the truth but the man was relentless, in everything. He wouldn’t give up until he got the answers he wanted. “Look, I’m really too tired to try and fight with you over this.”

Derek chuckled and parked the car in the hotel parking lot before turning it off, “then just fess up Reid, make it easier on both of us.”

Spencer nodded and grabbed for the handle of the door, “I know him Derek, I know Sean.” He said quickly before exiting the car and making his way towards the hotel.

It took a moment too process what Reid had said, he knew Sean? Then it clicked, he bolted out of the SUV, not bothering to grab his GO bag before racing to catch up with Spencer. Who had made it to the elevators on those long legs of his.

“Hold up pretty boy, you know him? How?”

Spencer pushed the button on the elevator once more before the door opened and he stepped inside. His arms drawn up to his chest, trying to guard himself as Morgan stepped in beside him. “Uh, I just know him Derek. Just didn’t know it was Hotch’s brother.”

“You gotta do better than that kid. I’ve seen every possible awkward stage you have with people.”

The elevator dinged and together they walked out, Spencer going ahead of Derek. He felt his face get redder by the second and knew he was only a matter of moments from figuring it out. He pulled out the key to the room and when it flashed green, he went inside and flopped face first onto his bed. Hearing Derek coming in behind him and locking the door. “My friend Sean that you mentioned on the plane?”

Derek nodded, “yeah, what about him?”

Spencer took a deep breath, “it’s the same Sean, Derek. Sean from California is Sean Hotchner.”

Derek’s mouth dropped wide open. Now he was doing the impression of a fish out of water. He was only joking on the plane to make Reid blush. He didn’t actually think for a second it could be the same person. “So the guy you dated named Sean, is really Hotch’s brother? How could you not have known?”

Spencer groaned into the blanket on the bed, “I had never met Hotch’s brother before Morgan. How was I supposed to know. It’s not like they look like they are brothers, more like polar opposites.”

“And Sean didn’t know you worked with Hotch?”

Reid shook his head, “of course not. I had only just begun to work at the BAU, I went home to see my mom and ran into Sean. Again he didn’t look like he did tonight but we got together while I was in town.”

He was surprised his mouth could drop open any wider but it did. He walked around to the side of the bed and took a seat next to Spencer, who was still face first on the bed. “And..what happened pretty boy?”

Spencer groaned, “I’m not talking about this Derek. And you can’t tell Hotch. I don’t think he would ever forgive me for dating his younger brother. Not to mention how awkward it would be at work.”

Grabbing a lock of Spencer’s hair, Derek tugged lightly until Spencer turned to look at him. Despite being jealous that fuck up Sean had gotten to date Reid, he was intrigued. He smiled, “so, you wanna give out any deets pretty boy?”

“Any what?” Reid asked in confusion, hating the smile on Derek’s face, he was up to no good again.

“Details genius. I know what he used to look like, it aint nothin compared to now but he is attractive nonetheless. So tell me, did you sleep with him?”

Spencer didn’t even have to answer, his blush did it all for him. He felt his face get red hot and turned his head back into the bed with a loud groan. “I’m not talking Derek.”

He jumped up from the bed and clapped his hands in excitement, “ooh damn pretty boy, I knew you had it in you. Doesn’t surprise me that you get a catch like Sean but damn how lucky he is. Please, please tell me all the dirty details.”

“No way, that’s Hotch’s brother. You don’t need anything else to use against me.” Spencer said with a tired groan, flipping over onto his back, hands up above his head.

Derek tracked each movement with hungry eyes. Seeing Spencer flipping over like that, the way his shirt untucked from his jeans just enough to show smooth, tanned skin above his hips. The way his back arched as he stretched and how his hands went above his head. 

Derek felt like if he didn’t close his mouth, drool would start to pour out. 

He slowly walked around to the foot of the bed. Moving slowly so it didn’t give away his intentions. He wanted to catch Reid off guard, not something so easily done. Derek knew he had to keep Reid talking to distract him until he was ready to make his move. “So, tell me one thing Spence, did you have sex?”

Spencer let out a long groan and closed those honey colored eyes. He knew that Derek could read them like a book, so without looking at him he answered. “Well, that is a very personal question Derek. Why do you want to know?”

Derek licked his lips, his eyes trained on his happy trail. He was finally standing at the foot of the bed, positioned right in between 

Spencer’s spread legs. “Because I’m trying to imagine what that would look like and details from you would really, really help me.” He made sure to keep his voice low and gravily, that was Spencer’s one weakness when it came to him. Whenever he spoke that way, 

Spencer had a hard time talking, let alone thinking.

As if on cue, Spencer reacted to the deep sound of his voice. He let out the smallest moan, almost a whisper but he knew Derek could hear it. “I don’t think that is a good enough reason to answer you. Just so you can think your dirty thoughts.”

His body thrummed with want when Spencer said “dirty”. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of dirty talk would come from Spencer’s mouth. Would it be odd statistics like normal or something much deeper, much nastier? Derek licked over his lips and decided that it was now or never, he needed to make his move while he could.

And he did, he quickly got up on the bed, straddling Spencer’s legs so he wouldn’t be able to throw him off. Using his body weight, he kept Spencer’s torso pressed firmly to the bed, while his hands came up swiftly and captured Spencer’s hands, pinning them above his head before he could try to push him off. 

Then the struggle was on. Spencer tried to move every muscle in his body to throw Derek off but he was too strong. “Derek!!” Spencer squealed, half in excitement and half in amusement.

“Oh no, pretty boy. Don’t think you can whine or sweet talk your way out of this one. I’ve got you right where I want you and I’m NOT letting go. It’s time I show you how good we can be together.”

A shiver went through Spencer’s body before he could stop himself. His body undulated under Derek’s, their hips clashing together so briefly that they both moaned before the friction was gone. “Please Derek…” Spencer pleaded, wanting so badly to thrust his hips up so he could feel that hard legth once more.

“Please what Reid, tell me baby.” Derek panted into his ear, feeling how his body responded to his voice was enough to make him want to come already. “Tell me what you need.”

“Oh God, get your mouth away from my ear. I can’t think when you do that.” He pleaded, trying to move his head back and forth but Derek wouldn’t move.

“Nope, we both know you love how deep my voice is baby. Just listen to it and we can both start feeling good. Now, answer my question…did you have sex with Sean?”

Spencer blushed and turned his face but not in time. Derek already saw his face turning pink, “you can’t tell Hotch about this Derek. I would have to quit my job.”

Derek nuzzled his neck, letting the scruffiness of his beard scrape against that smooth skin. Planting little kisses up and down his slender neck until he sucked his ear lobe into his mouth. Sucking gently and nibbling at it with his teeth until Spencer let out the sexist moan he had ever heard.

“God, Derek…” He moaned and arched up under Derek. Their bodies grinding together once more.

“I love when you say my name like that pretty boy. So needy…” he whispered into his ear, licking up the shell of his ear until he moved to face him. Spencer’s eyes were drowning in lust, glazed over and looking slightly frightened. Derek let go of Spencer’s hands and let his fingers tease over his arms and down his sides. He shifted his weight to the side and let his hands continue to wander. Feeling the hard muscles of Reid’s body. 

“That feels good..” Spencer finally admitted, arching up into the touch.

Derek grinned and untucked Spencer’s shirt from his slacks and pushing it up towards his chest. He let his fingers move up his rib cage, counting all the delicate ribs before making small circles around his dusky nipples. Spencer moaned and threw his head back, those honey eyes closing in pleasure. Derek lowered his head and finally put a kiss on that perfect skin, right below his nipple. His body automatically arching into Spencer’s as he arched up into the touch.

“More Derek..” Spencer begged, looking down at him. He watched as Derek’s lips moved over his chest and down to his stomach. His tongue slipping out to circle his belly button before heading back up towards his chest once more. There was no way he could say no to   
Derek like this and that he suspected was his plan all along.

“Tell me what you want pretty boy. I’ll do anything, aside from stopping.” Derek sucked his left nipple into his mouth. But when Spencer didn’t speak, Derek glanced up to see his mouth opening and closing like it did when he got nervous. Sometimes Spencer got too into his head and forgot to feel. It was usually up to Derek to remind him. So he would. “Oh, you need me to tell you huh? Give you some options?”

Spencer bit his bottom lip and nodded, loving when Derek took control like this. Somehow Derek knew just what he needed, even if he couldn’t voice it himself. When he was too wrapped up in his own mind, too embaressed or confused, Derek decided for him, just like now.

“Just nod for me baby.” Derek said against his chest as he planted another kiss. “You let Sean fuck you, didn’t you?” Spencer moaned but nodded, just like he was told. Derek growled, half in jealousy and half in want, he was drowning in it. “Good, I knew you let him baby. I could picture how sexy you looked with him inside you but I do wish it had been me.”

This time Spencer moaned deep and low, his hips thrusting up to connect with Derek’s. “I always wanted it to be you.”

Derek growled his approval, “all you had to do was let me pretty boy. I could have made you come like no one else has ever before. But you kept teasing me, saying no. Looking so damn sexy and fuckable each day at work. Those tight pants and the way you used your hands to talk…” he had to take a deep breath to calm himself before the really dirty talk came out, “why’d you say no?”

Spencer shook his head to clear some of the lust from his mind so he could answer, “didn’t want you to get a taste and realize it wasn’t what you wanted.”

Derek was taken aback by that comment, “no way in hell that would happen, you are the only flavor I wanna try. The one I crave.” He slide down so that he was face to face with Spencer’s belt, both hands on the side of his slacks. “Look at me baby.”

Spencer looked down, seeing Derek so close to his aching cock was almost unbearable. He had been denying himself and Derek for years and the wait was finally almost over. He wold get to feel those satiny soft lips, feel how his beard would scrape his inner thighs. Feel how wet his mouth was.

Derek made sure he had his attention before slowly unzipping his slacks, popping the button quickly. He could see Spencer starting to breath hard and whatever the kid had just been thinking about, he loved. The look on his face when he stared at him from above, it was primal. “You think about me like this often?” Derek asked with a smirk, giving him his best lady killer grin.

Spencer nodded and bit his lips again, “I’ve thought of every sexual situation possible. But they never looked this good.”

That pleased him very much. Derek bent his head down and kissed down his happy trail. Biting Spencer’s hips with his teeth and letting his beard scrape over untouched skin until Spencer was keening, begging. “You ever come to thoughts of me sucking you off baby?”

That made Spencer buck his hips up hard as he groaned and gave another nod. 

Derek gripped the side of his jeans and slowly tugged them down his lips hips and over his perfect ass. Down his long legs until he was able to throw them across the room. His hands coasted up Spencer’s long legs, he smiled as he felt them shaking the higher up he went. 

“Is that what you want now Spencer?”

“Yes!! Please Derek…” Spencer pleaded, tears sliding down his face.

Derek got to his knees and looked down at him. Face flushed, major sex hair already, those honey eyes wide and looking a little crazy like. He was breathing very shallowly, licking over his dry lips. He looked totally fucked out. He gripped the sides of Spencer’s shirt and pulled hard, those little pearl buttons popping and hitting the floor. Derek kissed up his chest until he reached his mouth, his tongue tracing Spencer’s lips.

“I will give you what you need baby because I fuckin need it to. But I can’t wait until I see these pretty pink lips of yours wrapped around my cock. Wanna see your face flushed and your mouth open wide.” 

Spencer was the one who lifted his head up and connected their lips. They both groaned deeply, opening their mouths to kiss at more of each other. Tongues tangling together, little gasps escaping when they moved. Spencer gripped around Derek’s neck, trying to draw him in closer. His hands moved to his sides and under his shirt, feeling the hard muscles moving under his hands.

“God pretty boy, that mouth of yours is going to be the death of me.” Derek panted after the kiss stopped, their heads pressed together as they shared a smile.

“It might when it’s my turn to get you off.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to moan. Just hearing Spencer talk dirty, his orgasm was sneaking up on him. Threatening to break through at any minute. “Shh baby, before you make me come. Save that dirty talk for my turn.” He winked once more and slid back down his body leaving hot, wet kisses all over him. Now back to where he wanted to be, he could see just how hard Spencer was. Pushing against the thin material of his boxers, a wet spot already there and only increasing in size. 

Derek did the same thing to his boxers as he did the slacks, slowly pulling them down those long legs until Spencer was laying beneath him, naked and glorious. That tanned skin was endless and there were hardly any marks on his body. Just beautiful skin. He groaned and lowered himself enough to nuzzle his length, hearing Spencer groan once more. Letting his tongue swipe out and licke the pre-come from his blunt head. Spencer hissed and tried to thrust his hips but Derek held him to the bed.

Gripping him at the base he slowly opened his mouth wide and took just the head in. sucking slowly and lollipopping the head. He groaned at the taste, he tasted better than he thought he would. Derek relaxed his throat and lowered his head, feeling Spencer’s cock filling his mouth. The constant moaning from above had him pumping his hips against the bed, slowly working towards his own release. 

“Jesus Derek, you looks so amazing right now.” Spencer praised, coming out as almost a whisper. He put his hands on Derek’s head, trying to get him to take him deeper.

Derek smiled and let Spencer guide him in deeper. Feeling his blunt head sliding down his throat, he started to hum slowly. Spencer’s body bucked, thrusting into his mouth hard enough he almost choked.

“Shit! I’m sorry, just give me a warning next time.” Spencer gave a lazy smile and dug his nails into Derek’s bald head. “Sometimes I wish you had hair, would make this so much easier.”

Derek laughed slightly, causing his mouth to vibrate against Spencer. That was something he would never be able to get out of his head, the sound of Spencer deep in the throws of passion. His head thrown back and his mouth wide open, moaning and begging for more. Derek could feel himself getting closer, he didn’t want to come before Spencer but it was getting very hard to control the movement of his hips.

“Shit Derek, I’m already close…God, move if you don’t wanna swallow.” Spencer warned, getting up on his elbows so he could have a better view of Derek sucking him. He could see his lower half pumping against the bed at the same speed as his mouth sucked on him. 

Spencer could tell by the shaking of Derek’s body, that he was very close.

“Come for me Derek..come and make me come…” Spencer demanded, making sure to moan as loud as he could knowing Derek would be drawn in deeper just because of it.

Derek moaned, working his mouth faster and faster. Sweat broke out all over his body, making his arms and ches slick with sweat. He could feel Spencer get harder just before he let out a scream and came hard, pouring his come down Derek’s throat.

“Fuck!!” Spencer screamed, holding onto the back of Derek’s neck as his orgasm was sucked from his body. Leaving him boneless and half dead on the bed. He kept his eyes open enough to see Derek’s own speed increase, he was so close and Spencer really wanted to see   
it. “Just feel it Derek, come for me.”

A moan was ripped from his throat as he came, being careful not to bite down on Spencer’s softening cock still in his mouth. He shut his eyes and gripped the blankets hard. His mouth released Spencer and took a deep, shuddering breath. His body sagging where he lay, his head resting against Spencer’s thigh.

“Damn Derek, you weren’t kidding about being good at that.”

Derek chuckled and kissed his way up to Spencer’s mouth. He kissed him hard, loving how Spencer threw himself into the kiss, even after Derek had swallowed him down. He licked into Derek’s mouth, moaning the entire time. He pulled back, “easy pretty boy, I need a minute or two before we do anything else.”

Spencer laughed, “you’re getting old Derek, you past your prime alread?” He joked, winking at him.

His mouth dropped open for a moment before he barked out a laugh, “you got jokes huh, fine that’s fair. You still owe me pretty boy.”


	3. I CHOOSE BOTH

ONCE UPON A TIME, IN NEW YORK CITY  
A CRIMINAL MINDS FIC  
(SEAN HOTCHNER/DEREK MORGAN/SPENCER REID)  
(PART 03 of 03)

Spencer groaned and sat down on the foot of the bed, leaning forward to put his head in his hands. His fingers running through his short hair. He had been looking into his Go back for something to wear to dinner, to see Sean but nothing was good enough. He gave up, Spencer wasn’t going. The door to their room opened and Derek walked in, looking extra delisious as he always did. Dark jeans riding low on his hips, boots and a very eye catching, tight red shirt that made the darkness of his skin look like he was glowing. Spencer was at a loss for words, he just stared right at him, unable to speak.

Derek lifted his eyes to see Spencer staring at him, he grinned and gave his favorite genius a wink, “see something you like pretty boy?”

Spencer just smiled, admiring the mans ability to look good no matter what he was wearing. He would go dressed in a burlap sac and still look fine as hell. “I like everything I see but I’m slightly irritated with how good you make anything look.”

Derek barked out a laugh, “having trouble deciding what to wear baby?”

Spencer nodded and kicked the bag at his feet, “nothing looks good. I always feel like a dork and dress like one too.”

He could remember when Spencer first started at the BAU, he dressed like a college professor, all tanned slacks with odd colored shirts, complete with a cardigan to go over it all. His tie was perpetuatly crooked, no matter what he did. His hair had also been longer. But it didn’t matter to Derek, Spencer looked good no matter what he wore. Although Spencer was not really hi “type”, there was something about him that he craved.

“You always look good pretty boy. Why you stressin anyways?”

Spencer gave that sexy blush, “just don’t want to look stupid like I did yesterday. Half my IQ dropped when I saw Sean.”

“Probably more than half Reid but don’t worry. Sean is gonna like what he see’s, just like I do.” Derek bent down and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before picking up his Go bag and digging through it to find a dark, tight pair of jeans that he had never seen before and an even darker purple, long sleeved shirt. “Damn, you pack these to impress me?”

Spencer yanked the pants from Derek’s hands and tossed them aside, “no, I grabbed the wrong pair before I left. Maybe I could just wash the ones I have on now.”

Derek picked the jeans back up, “oh no, now that I have seen these tight ass pants, you’re wearing them. Please…” Derek gave him those dark puppy dog eyes and stuck his lip out in a pout.

“That’s not fair, you know what that look does to me.” Spencer whined, falling instantly into the Derek stare and getting lost. 

Derek grinned, knowing that he had won. He handed Spencer back the jeans and dropped to his knees right in front of him, “yes I do, I use every tool I have against you. Trust me, these will make even the straightest man want to fuck you.” 

“I don’t want the straightest guy to fuck me, just you and Sean.” Spencer said shyly, making Derek’s mouth drop open. 

“Both of us?” Derek asked, licking over his dry lips. He had been trying to picture what that would be like, not just the sex but watching Spencer have sex with Sean. He knew Spencer bottomed but Sean was just as Alpha male as he was, he wasn’t sure if he could share Spencer with him like that. “I figured you would just want him.”

A looked passed over Spencer’s face, he turned his head so he wouldn’t let Derek see it. The last thing he expected to hear in his voice was jealousy. Okay, yes he had been with Sean before but that was over 8 years ago and they had both been very different people, high on drugs and messing up their lives. He knew it wouldn’t be the same, it might even be considered their “first” time all over again but he knew one thing for sure, he wanted Derek like that also.

“My profiling skills may be a little rusty after our session earlier but correct me if I’m wrong, you sound a little jealous.” Spencer said shyly, a little flattered by him being jealous.

Derek gave a lopsided smile that still managed to get Spencer to react to it, “don’t get me wrong pretty boy, Sean is one attractive guy and you…” he paused to organize his words, trying not to sound so crude, “you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t jealous that you want him like that.” He looked into his eyes, one of his hands slowly rubbing over his very square jawline.  
Spencer leaned into the touch, his body heating up before he could even think. He had always reacted to Derek like this but more so now that he had given into him, that he had seen what he looked like in his most intimate moments. It was a life changer. One, he would never take back. If anything, he wanted to see more of it. Be the reason that Derek felt pleasure. 

“You don’t think I want you just like I want him?”

Derek shrugged, his thumb moving to swipe over Spencer’s lip, “I know you do, I felt it last night but it’s different, you know him. You two have history.”

“So do we Derek, I’ve known you longer than I’ve known him. If it bothers you, I won’t do anything, I don’t want to jeapordize what we have here.”

Derek leaned forward and captured his lips in a burning hot kiss that seared through his soul. It didn’t help that Spencer groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to him. Those sweet lips parting without his asking. He was already sprung on the genius but those kisses? 

That was something otherwordly, those tiny gasping sounds he made…it drove Derek crazy. He pulled back before he could get drawn in further and finally spoke.

“You don’t need to choose baby. We aren’t together or anything as much as I’d like us to be. We can take this slow if you want, or not at all if you want that instead. I’m happy with any part you give me.”

“I want that too Derek,” Spencer said but paused as Derek tilted his head, silently asking what it was he wanted, “I want us to be together like that. Like you said, it’s been a long time coming and I’m done saying no.”

Derek laughed out his relief, “you don’t know how happy that makes me pretty boy. But you still want him, don’t you?”

Spencer nodded slightly, “I can tell you want him too, the way you look at him. It’s not how you look at me but I can see the fire burning in your eyes when you look at him. It’s okay for us both to want him, doesn’t mean it needs to go any further than just sex.”

“So, you’re proposing that we just do it, have sex with him and that’s all?”

Now it was Spencer’s turn to lean in close to steal a kiss, “I don’t want him like that anymore, not as anything else. But I know we could   
all have fun anyways. but I think we are getting ahead of ourselves, we don’t even know if he is interested like that.”

“I saw the way he looked at you Spencer, he is very interested.”

“Possibly so but I don’t want him unless you are included.” Spencer spoke softly, licking over his lips, very aware that Derek was tracking the movement of his tongue. Derek seemed to have some sort of mouth fetish when it came to him, always looking at his mouth. His brown eyes going impossibly dark when he licked them. A predatory look crossing his face. Even his body got bigger somehow, he couldn’t put his finger on it, it was just a quirk Derek had. 

“Just when I think you can’t turn me on anymore, you go and say something like that.” Derek said quickly and kissed him once more. He could feel the smile on Spencer’s lips as they kissed. “Come on, let’s go before we are late. You need to change.” Derek moved back and stood up, looming over him.

Spencer blushed, “uh..are you going to turn around or something?”

Derek shook his head, “baby, I just had your cock down my throat and you naked on my hotel bed. You changing isn’t making the top of the list.” Derek winked and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not moving.

Spencer’s blush spread from his face, down to his neck and chest. He couldn’t argue with Derek on that one, after what they had done, changing didn’t seem so important now. So he got up and very slowly, agonizingly slow to Derek, changed into the tight blue jeans and the purple shirt. The look on Derek’s face when he was done, made him want to take the clothes back off and never leave the hotel.

“Damn pretty boy, your ass looks perfect in these jeans.”

“You saying it doesn’t look perfect all the time?”

Derek shook his head, “you know what I mean, come on. Let’s go proposition Hotch’s brother.”

**

By the time Spencer and Derek arrived at the restaurant, most of the guests were gone. Hotch had called and said that Sean was closing to the public early to give them all more room and privacy. If he had been working, he wouldn’t have had time to socialize. They all agreed it was easier that way and waiting a little later to arrive. But the time spent in the hotel room had delayed them by over an hour, everyone was already inside, empty glasses of alcohol on a few of the tables. They had started early.

Derek let Spencer go in first, not to be a gentlemen but so he could see the way those jeans hugged his ass as he walked, and boy, he wasn’t dissapointed. Tearing his eyes up from Spencer’s ass, he spotted Sean wearing all black. Black jeans that looked almost as good as the ones on Spencer did. Next he wore a light blue shirt that showed off the dark blue in his eyes, his beard still caught him off guard but it suited him now. His hair looked damp, as if he just got out of the shower.

He could see the way Spencer stopped in his tracks. He was seeing the same thing Derek was, probably hoping that Sean accepted their offer. Derek gave Spencer’s ass a little slap, “yes, he looks good doesn’t he?”

Spencer didn’t speak, just nodded. He was clearly averting back to his awkward stage instead of the confident, sexy one that Derek could bring out of him. “Maybe we should just forget about this Derek.”

He moved up behind him, making sure to put his groin right against Spencer’s ass and gave a little roll of his hips. Spencer’s head dropped back against his shoulder, just like he wanted it to. This way, he could whisper into his ear, “it’s too late to go back baby. Just look at him, looking at you. Tell me that he has something else on his mind..”

Spencer opened his eyes to look at Sean, to really look at him. He had almost the same look Derek had when he wanted something. His blue eyes got darker and he could see that Sean was clenching his jaw, trying to keep up his end of the conversation with Hotch but he was distracted. “He looks distracted.”

Derek licked up his ear, as his hands circled Spencer’s waist. He would be lying if he said that the look Sean gave him when he touched Spencer didn’t make him smile. It was a very territorial look, one that didn’t belong to him. Spencer already said this would be only about sex, nothing else. He wanted those other things with just Derek. “He is very distracted baby. He wants you…bad. And he doesn’t like when I touch you like this.”

Spencer noticed the change in Sean’s look when Derek circled his waist, “if he wants me like that, he is going to have to get used to you.   
He doesn’t get me, without you.”

That was the last straw, Derek groaned into his ear and bit the side of Spencer’s neck, probably harder than he should have. The overwhelming satisfaction he got, it almost felt as good as his orgasm last night. He loved that Spencer wanted him more, that was the only reason he was willing to “share” with Sean. Spencer’s body shook the whole time he bit him, his hands coming back to grip Derek’s jeans.

“I can’t wait anymore Derek, I need this.” Spencer whined and slowly started to walk forward.

Derek smiled, big and bright and never took his eyes off Sean. The others, however, were staring at them with wide eyes. All accept Emily. She smiled and was the first one to speak, “Jesus Reid, finally you give into him and he wears a shit eating grin like that…”

Spencer smiled at her but blushed when the rest of the team caught his eye, “we all knew it would be soon, just didn’t expect it tonight.” 

He looked over at Sean, seeing his eyes darkening again. He looked pissed but held his hand out to Spencer anyways. “Sean, your place looks amazing.”

Sean smiled through gritted teeth, giving Derek a death glare. “Thank you, I like having my own place.”

The way he said “my” wasn’t lost on either of them. He thought Spencer was still “his”. They both smiled at him and accepted the drinks that were offered. Derek sat in one chair and grabbed Reid around the waist, making him back peddal in between his legs, his ass resting against Derek’s lap. That look of loathing got darker with every second.

Spencer, of course, knew what Derek was doing. He was trying to make Sean jealous. He smiled, leaning back onto Derek’s lap, making sure to give his ass a little wiggle and the arms around his waist tightened and he could hear Derek suck in a deep breath. Maybe Derek was trying to make Sean jealous but Spencer could tease him as well. He could make them both want him until that was all they saw and felt. This was going to be an interesting night.

“Hey Sean, you okay?” Hotch asked from two seats over.

Derek risked a glance at Hotch to see him looking at Sean. He couldn’t help the smile, Sean’s behavior was showing to everyone. He looked like he was one more look away from bursting in rage. Derek gave a shift of his hips, enough to make Spencer shift in his seat and those blue eyes shot back over to them.

“You could ease up Derek.” Spencer leaned his head against his shoulder to be able to whisper into his ear.

Derek put his mouth close to Spencer’s ear and gave it a long, slow lick. “Don’t think so pretty boy, gonna make him see red before he gets his chance with us. Like you said, if he gets you, he gets me too. But if he can’t handle me, he doesn’t get you. I’m testing him.”

“Teasing him, you mean.”

Derek chuckled and he could see the hair on the back of Spencer’s neck stand on end. “Possibly, isn’t it fun to see two people competing over you?”

Spencer would never say it out loud but it did feel good and odd at the same time for two people, two men to be acting this way just because of him. It got his body hot, making his breath go from slow and steady to shallow. He knew if the tension kept up, he would be drowning in it soon. The looks alone were enough to drive him crazy, not to mention he was in Derek’s lap and he could feel how hard he was. 

“The tension is getting to me. Think we can speed this up?”

“Oh pretty boy, yes we can. We can take it a few steps forward, really make him crazy with want but I want to show him that you are mine first. You okay with that?”

Spencer let his eyes flash to Sean and gave him a grin, winking at him before he looked away. “I’m already yours Derek but if you need to show him, then go ahead.”

Derek laughed and dug his phone out of his pocket. A few finger swipes later and he had music blaring out of it. Sean glared at him while the others smile and began to get up and dance along. Derek just looked at Sean with a daring smile on his face as he leaned back in to talk to Spencer.

“Come on baby, let’s dance. If that doesn’t make him break, than nothing will.”

Spencer groaned but followed Derek’s lead and let himself be pulled over to a more private corner of the resturant. He knew Sean’s eyes were following them but he was lost to Derek the instant he started moving. His body flowed with the music like it was made for him. He could see every muscle moving under his clothes. He swallowed hard and felt is body flush as Derek grinned at him and pulled him in close. Dancing close to his body, rubbing himself everywhere he could.

“Jesus Derek…” Spencer panted, feeling once more how hard he was. Maybe this is why everyone enjoyed dancing so much but then again, they all didn’t get to have Derek grinding against them like this.

“You know you love it baby. I can feel your body reacting to mine. Just close your eyes and stop thinking about it, just feel it with me. Let that sexy body of yours move with me.” His voice was back to being deep once more, moving against Spencer and waiting for his eyes to close.

They closed with a flutter and Spencer gripped the strong muscles in Derek’s arms. Holding on tight but also letting the more confident   
man lead him to where he wanted. His body started to sway and grind without his permission, moving in sync with Derek’s. He sucked in a breath and he could hear Derek doing the same thing, the breath coming out in a very sexy pant.

“That’s it pretty boy, move with me. Just let your body do it’s thing.” Derek said into his ear, slowly licking down his neck. Biting that smooth skin until Spencer let out a little moan. Arching up into his touch, seeking out more. “I’ll never get used to that baby.”

Spencer kept his eyes closed, feeling Derek’s mouth against his neck was almost unbearable. It didn’t matter that they weren’t alone or that every single one of their co-workers would mention this later and Sean had been pushed from his mind with every kiss and bite to his neck. His hips started to twist against Derek’s and he could Derek could feel just how hard he was now. “Too bad we aren’t alone here.” Spencer panted, everywhere Derek touched felt like he was on fire.

“We can be alone if you want baby, just say the word.” Derek growled, moving from his slender neck to those very pink, kissable lips. 

Before Spencer could say the word Derek was kissing him. His mouth opened automatically letting him in, their tongues tangling together like they had been kissing for years. His mind was blown, he had never been into public displays of affection but he didn’t give a damn right now. The only thing he knew was that he didn’t want it to stop. He jerked his mouth away from Derek and answered, “word.”

Derek’s eyes were dark and glazed over. He licked over his lips, trying to keep Spencer’s taste on them, “what?”

“You said say the word…word.”

He growled and pulled Spencer by the hand so they walked down a narrow hallway that probably led to the bathrooms and the kitchen area. He could still hear the music blasting from his phone and everyone laughing in the back ground. He was wondering how long it would take for Sean to follow them. He stopped short and backed up until Spencer’s back hit the wall. 

“Here?” Spencer asked breathless, looking a little spooked.

Derek grinned and nodded, stalking up to him, his body looking big and very imposing. He could see Spencer’s eyes widen and when he swallowed, Derek watched his pretty little throat, thinking of other things he could swallow. Derek put his hands on either side of Spencer, palms feeling hot against the coolness of the wall. He looked into Spencer’s wide eyes and could see true lust and desire behind those eyes.

“Yes, here. Take a risk pretty boy, let me make you feel good.” Derek half groaned before he leaned in to take Spencer’s lips again before he could protest. Everytime they kissed, it felt like he got shocked by a million volts of electricity. Derek cupped his face with one hand and let his other hand slide down his slender neck to his collar bones. Lightly touching them through the thin shirt. 

Spencer was feeling very needy as he kissed Derek back with everything he had. His hands moved to the hem of Derek’s shirt, lifting it up until the kiss had to stop so he could tear it over his head. He followed each and every line and muscle of all that mocha skin. His hands looking incredibly pale compared to the beauty of Derek’s skin. His hands moved from his rib cage, up to lightly circle his nipples. 

Derek groaned deeply as Spencer touched his chest, his breath catching when he saw how perfect they looked together. Spencer’s normally tanned skin looking very pale against his darker color and he loved it. He wanted to lick and suck every inch of that creamy skin until he was marked as his. Getting his head back in the game, he started to quickly undo the small buttons of Spencer’s shirt.   
Groaning as it parted, he leaned forward and kissed every inch he could reach.

“Derek..” Spencer whined, scratching Derek’s muscled back with his nails. 

“Tell me baby..” Derek said in between kisses on his chest.

He tossed his head back and grabbed Derek’s hands, moving them down his body until they rested on the button of his jeans, “please..”  
Derek growled and rewarded his bold behavior with a particularly hard bite to his side. His hands moved faster than his brain could at the moment. Undoing the zipper and parting his slacks, he roughly put his hand down Spencer’s boxers until the hard flesh of his cock filled his hand.

“Fuck..” Spencer cursed, his body jolting when Derek gripped him. His head fell back against the wall as he made the first stroke upwards, teasing the head with the tip of his thumb.

“God, hard for me huh pretty boy?” Derek moaned, going back to bite on the rest of his neck. His arm moving at a tantalizingly slow pace, trying to draw it out. He wanted him so needy that nothing aside from his touch would be able to satisfy him. Derek felt the air change behind him and smiled, he knew that Sean had been watching for a few moments but now he had moved in closer. He kept his mouth by Reid’s ear, “we have a guest baby.”

Spencer opened his eyes and saw Sean leaning against the opposite wall. The fire in his eyes didn’t even get close to how Derek’s looked.   
He knew for sure that he was still attracted to Sean, but how it was with Derek? It was different, it was more. He couldn’t explain it because it was unclear but he knew the difference. This thing with Sean would be a one time thing.

“Enjoying the show Sean?” Derek asked, amusement clear in his voice. His smile against Spencer’s skin was easy to hide. 

“You two could get a room ya know..” Sean snapped back, unable to take his eyes from the way Spencer looked right now. His hair a tangled mess, eyes half shut and glazed over. His shirt was roughly parted to show darkening marks from Morgan’s mouth. And by the way Derek flexed his arm, he could tell that he was already working Spencer.

“My pretty boy couldn’t wait that long, could you baby?” Derek asked, nipping at his ear.  
Spencer moaned out loud and shook his head, “hotel was too far away, this was as private as we could get without waiting any longer.”

Sean scuffed, trying to turn and walk away but he couldn’t get his feet to move. He had always liked Morgan, had been friendly the entire time they had known each other but now? Now he was elbow deep in Spencer’s pants and it pissed him off to no end. He could feel his face burning with rage, hands balling into fists at his sides. “Yeah, I remember how much he hates waiting.” Sean said with a mean smile, he was aware that know one knew their history and he was going to throw it in Morgan’s face.

Derek grinned as he looked over his shoulder to see that almost evil smile, “he is needy isn’t he? He begs so pretty when he wants something.”

Sean’s smile faltered as Derek didn’t take the bait. One look from Spencer and Sean knew that he had told him. He needed to get Reid alone, away from Morgan. He ignored the look from Derek and looked past him to Spencer, “any chance we could talk before you leave?”

“So talk..” Spencer said quickly but the way Derek twisted his arm halted his words and ripped a moan from his throat. His eyes closing and he found it very hard to open them again. “Fuck Derek…whatever you just did, do it again..”

Derek chuckled and made eye contact with Sean as he twisted his wrist like Spencer had asked. Another moan emerged and Spencer dug his nails into his back hard enough to leave a mark, “yeah Sean, talk away…”

“This talk doesn’t require you to be here Morgan..” Sean snapped. 

“Too damn bad, I’m tryin to give my baby boy a little relief. So that “talk” better be of the dirty variety.”

Spencer chuckled, impressed at how Derek was able to assert his dominance and make a proposition at the same time. He looked towards Sean to see his mouth wide open in surprise. He looked back and forth between Spencer and Morgan, unable to speak. “He offered Sean, you up for it?”

“Up for what exactly?” Sean asked after he regained his composure. His heart had started beating fast, palms sweating and his cock started to stir to life in his jeans.

“A chance to be with my pretty boy again.”

Sean looked doubtful, “you saying you’re okay with loaning me your boyfriend agent Morgan?”

Derek laughed and shook his head, “of course not Sean. But I’m willing to negociate for one night. Spencer here wants you again and I’m more than willing to give him that if it pleases him.”

“Why do I hear a but coming?”

“But..” Derek spoke, “if you want Spencer, it’s a two for one deal only..”

Spencer smiled and ran his hands back down Derek’s chest until he reached his jeans. He quickly popped the button and started to inch his hands down so they rested on Derek’s bare ass. He dug his nails in at the same time that Derek surged forward, rubbing their groins together.

“Two for one? You mean you would be in on it also?” Sean asked, trying to make sure he heard it right. He would admit that Derek was a good looking mother fucker but Spencer…he was something else entirely. But he wasn’t sure he could “share” Spencer so to speak, or even get intimate with Derek like that. He shook his head, “thanks for the offer Morgan but no, I don’t want you that way, just him.”

“Then you best move along so we can have some private time.” Derek groaned, he wouldn’t tell Spencer but he was glad Sean had said no. That meant he could have him all to himself. 

“What?” Sean asked, looking to Spencer.

“As he said Sean, it’s a two for one deal. You don’t get me, without him.” Spencer gave a little smile, Derek was right, it was rather erotic to have them fighting over him like this. 

“You’re kidding right? Come on Spence, I know you want it just as much as I do.”

He nodded, “I do but I want him more Sean. That’s the offer, take it or leave.”

Derek growled, he was beyond turned on by Spencer right now. He just told Sean he wanted him more than he wanted Sean, that he wouldn’t be with Sean unless Derek was part of it. He drew Spencer’s attention back to him and rested their heads together, “you have no idea how fuckin sexy you are right now..”

Spencer grinned, “just about as sexy as you telling him I’m yours but offering sex…you have a way with words Derek.”

“Fine..let’s go before I change my mind.” Sean spoke up, rubbing his hands together and waiting for both Derek and Spencer to look at him.

“Seriously?” Derek asked, that ugly thing called jealousy coming up again.

“You gave me a choice, I want him too much to pass it up just because of you. We can make it work.”

Spencer grinned, getting what he wanted was something he could get used to, “good, hotel it is.”

**

Spencer took the lead, walking first into the hotel room. The lights were still dim from his blowjob session with Derek. He could feel the tension behind him, both Sean and Derek walking side by side, neither one willing to give and walk ahead and take their eyes off the other. He wasn’t sure this would go well at all, they looked like they were about to fight it out. Spencer turned around to see them standing shoulder to shoulder, bodies tense and the door was wide open.

“One of you want to shut the door, otherwise we could have an audience.” Spencer smiled, looking back and forth, wondering who would move first and of course it was Derek. He didn’t want anyone to see Spencer like that, not even Sean.

Derek shut the door and leaned against it. At first he was down with this plan but the longer he spent watching Sean stare, the more tense he became. That pang of jealousy never went away like it had before. He didn’t like the way Sean looked at him, how was he going to get past the idea that they would all be having sex together..? 

“So baby, how do you want to do this?” Derek asked, smiling as Sean glared at him for using the term of endearment.

Spencer shrugged and kicked off his shoes as he back peddled to the bed, “I’m good with anything. It’s up to you two.”

Sean and Derek looked at each other for what seemed like forever before either of them spoke. “Let’s not fight over this Morgan, let’s just give him what he wants.”

Derek nodded and they made a silent pact not to fight over it. They both walked together, heading for the bed and Derek could see the excitement in Spencer’s eyes. They kicked off their shoes and each took a side of Spencer. Derek on the right, moving first to kiss his lips as Sean went right for his neck. Sucking loudly at the spot right below his ear.

Spencer groaned into Derek’s kiss. Sean working his most sensitive spot on his neck at the same time. He felt their hands working together to undo the buttons of his shirt, moving slightly to peel it off his shoulders. Derek’s mouth moved down his jaw and to his neck as Sean traded places with him and took his mouth.

“You still taste the same.” Sean whispered against his mouth, hearing Spencer moan softly.

Derek wanted to growl and punch him just for saying that but he didn’t, instead he played just as dirty as Sean did, “other places on him taste soo much better.”

Sean glared at him, knowing exactly what he meant. But it didn’t matter to Derek, he licked his lips anyways before going back to kissing down his chest. Going lower and lower, hearing Spencer’s breath hitch with each kiss.

“You two are wearing too many clothes…” Spencer groaned, pulling at their shirts.

They paused and chucked their shirts off, showing two very different bodies. Spencer found himself pulled more towards Derek. His hands ran up and down that mocha colored skin, feeling how hard his chest was, “now the pants.”

Derek grinned and shimmied out of his jeans, leaving him in just his Calvin Klein underwear. He loved the reaction he got from Spencer but more surprised over Sean’s reaction. His mouth parted just a little and he could feel those blue eyes looking over every inch of his body.

“He’s beautiful, right?” Spencer asked Sean as he worked the button on Sean’s jeans to get everyone down to their boxers.

Sean nodded and met the blazing stare of Derek. “He is..” Sean admitted, nodding at Morgan. 

Derek gave a small smile and nodded at Sean, then back to Spencer. Sean understood, together they moved off the bed and stood in front of Spencer. Those honey colored eyes wide and full of desire as they pushed him back against the bed and each took a pants leg and pulled until the slacks came down. They each took a side of his body, touching, kissing and grinding against him until Spencer was drowning in lust.

“We need to move this along guys, I can’t take this anymore.” Spencer moaned, letting his hands roam all over their bodies. Teasing them through their boxers. 

“I don’t know about you Sean, but I’m a little too big to be sharing space.” Derek grinned and Sean caught his meaning without him even saying anything.

“Yeah, I am too. You want to go first?” 

Spencer was confused…to big to share space? He asked himself but by the looks of it, he knew they were talking about more than just body size and he blushed..

“I wanna go second if you don’t mind..” Derek suggested, trying to control his breathing.

“Why?” Spencer asked, sitting back up so he was closer to Derek.

Derek smiled and gave his lips a little kiss, “because I wanna be deep inside you when you finally come.”

Spencer groaned and let his head rest against Derek’s shoulder, “you sure you’re okay with this?” He spoke softly so only Derek could hear him.

He nodded, “go have fun baby, I wanna watch.”

Sean moved up behind Spencer and gave Derek a little nod. He nodded back and made his way to one of the fluffy chairs in the corner by the bed. He would have a perfect view from here. Spencer melted into Sean’s touch, tilting his head back as he started to kiss on his neck.   
His hands moving from his chest, down to his stomach and even lower. Rubbing him through his boxers.

“God, yes…” He moaned, he had missed Sean’s touch. Spencer spread his legs as Sean’s hand slipped into his boxers, rubbing him hard and fast. “Please Sean..”

Sean grinned and moved around to push Spencer on the bed. Kissing from his mouth, down to his chest. His hands already sliding is boxers down to his ankles for Spencer to kick off. Sean looked up and saw that Spencer had his eyes closed, head thrown back. While looking at him, he stuck out his tongue and licked a long line from base to his head. Those honey eyes opened wide and his hips came off the bed in a thrust. 

“Suck me Sean..” Spencer whined and looked down to see him smiling as he opened his mouth wide and took him all the way in. He hissed and gripped Sean’s blond hair, pushing himself in deeper. He glanced into the corner to see a heated look on Derek’s face, one of his hands gripping the arm of the chair tightly, almost so he wouldn’t move. The other hand was rubbing over himself, through his boxers. A spark of lust shot through him, he loved that Derek was watching.

“Flip over Spence, need to work you open..” Sean panted, helping Spencer turn onto his belly. He pulled his hips back enough so he could get a better look at his perfect ass. Sean planted kisses over it, letting his tongue come out and lick between his cheeks.

“Sean..” Spencer moaned, pushing his ass back trying to find his tongue again.

Sean pulled his cheeks apart and started to lick and suck without mercy. Swirling his tongue around in circles, hearing Spencer moan again made him feel like he was already close to coming. He needed to hear his moan, he craved the sound of it. 

“No more teasing…fuck..please Sean, just stretch me.” Spencer barked, already too far gone to be nice. He looked over to Derek and signaled for him to come over.

Derek smiled and walked towards the head of the bed. In the drawer beside the bed, he tossed Sean a bottle of lube and a condom before sitting on the bed, by Spencer’s head. “What is it baby?”

“Need you too, please..” Spencer whined, letting his fingers scrape over strong thighs, trying to get him closer. “I wanna taste you..”

Derek moaned and looked at Sean. He normally didn’t or wouldn’t ask for permission but he didn’t want to be a total dick. But Sean just smiled and nodded, opening the bottle of lube to spread some on two of his long fingers. Derek scooted closer forward so Spencer could touch him easier. He gripped the back of Spencer’s head and watched as that sensual mouth of his opened and licked over his head.

“Fuck baby,” Derek groaned and watched as Sean put two fingers inside him. Spencer moaned around his cock, his hips jerked and more of his cock entered Spencer’s mouth. “Is he tight?” Derek asked Sean in between pants. 

Sean grinned and pumped his fingers in deeper, stretching him out. “Tighter than anything I have ever felt, how’s his mouth?”

Derek bucked his hips, “so damn good. So fucking good..” He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Spencer whimpering around him. His nails digging into Derek’s thighs. “Add another..” Derek told Sean, he nodded and spread more lube on another finger before sliding it in along with the other two.

Spencer surged against the bed, working his cock against the sheets. Derek was thrusting in and out of his mouth slowly as Sean worked his fingers deeper into him. The sensations were almost too much until Sean moved his fingers and he could ear the tearing of the condom. He looked up at Derek ,those dark eyes closed and his mouth parted slightly, breathing hard. Spencer sucked hard enough for his eyes to fly open and for Derek to grip his hair.

“Easy baby..don’t make me come like this..” Derek begged and Spencer eased off. 

Sean slicked himself up and moved up the bed, rubbing the head of his cock on Spencer’s stretched hole. “You ready?” Just as Spencer nodded, he looked at Derek and together they both thrusted in, Derek thrusting into his mouth and Sean thrusting into his ass. Spencer screamed around Derek, and pushed back against Sean at the same time.

“Shit, he is tight..” Sean gasped and gripped his hips as he thrusted in again. It was hard to take his eyes off Derek right now. His body gleaming in the light, sweat made every muscle look like it glowed. He was beautiful and it only added to his lust when he watched 

Spencer deep throat his impressive length. “You okay there Morgan?”

Derek shook his head, his teeth clenched tightly. He watched Spencer’s mouth take all of him inside over and over again. His greedy mouth wanting more with each thrust Sean gave jolted him forward. “Stop baby..please..”

Spencer heard the desperation in his voice and pulled back, “why?”

“Told you, wanna be inside you when I come but fuck, that mouth of yours..”

Spencer grinned in pride for a few moments until Sean thrusted hard and he had to brace himself on his arms or he would have fallen, “harder Sean..”

Sean groaned did as instructed, finding it harder and harder to hold on when the only thing he wanted to do was fill Spencer up with his come. “Fuck Spencer, I’m close…You are just too perfect..”

Derek smiled sat back on his heels, watching Sean fight to hold on a little bit longer. “Come on Sean, don’t hold back. Just give in..”

“Come for us Sean..please..” Spencer begged, trying to save some for Derek. He wanted it so badly but he was trying not to rush him.

“Fuck, fuck…Spence!!” Sean moaned and with one more thrust, he came hard. A death grip on Spencer’s hips, he rode out his orgasm. Pumping his hips until he slowed down. Sean bent forward and kissed over Spencer’s slick back, “God damn Spence..”

Spencer chuckled and let his hips fall to the bed as Sean moved. He watched as Derek’s entire mood changed. The smile fell and once   
again it felt like he was being stalked, hunted. That primal look back on his face. He wanted everything Derek was going to give him, his body wanted it. His cock ached from being neglected when Sean had been fucking him but that’s what he wanted, he wanted to save that part for Derek.

“You want this baby?” Derek asked, helping him roll over onto his back. His hands slowly sliding up Spencer’s long legs. Rubbing his hips and letting one of his fingers brush over his aching cock.

Spencer’s body shuddered in desire, “so fucking bad Derek. I need you.” Spencer tried to reach out and touch him but he was just out of reach. He wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by the large cage of Derek’s body. He loved how much bigger he was than him. It made him feel safe and hunted all at the same time.

Derek smiled and moved between his legs. He put his own condom on and made sure to slick himself up before getting into Spencer’s reach, “tell me what you need.”

He groaned and moved his hands down his own body, trying to entice Derek, “I need you hovering over me like you always do. I want you to pin me to the bed, to have full control of me.”

“Is that so…and why do you want that baby?”

“I love how much bigger you are than me..I love how you make me feel small and protected. I love how it makes me feel.”

Derek growled his approval. He knew what Spencer meant and he was happy to assist. He rested his butt on his heels and let his arms rest against his thighs. From this angle, he knew he must look very large and by the way Spencer’s eyes widened, he was right. He moved his hands to Spencer’s thighs as he moved up. He could see Spencer’s slick entrance and a shiver passed over his own body.

“I’m ready Derek, please..” Spencer split his legs further apart and reached out to touch Derek as he came closer. His cock hard and ready in his hand. Spencer groaned as one small thrust of his hips the head slipped inside. He moaned and gripped Derek’s sides, bringing him down closer, “all of you Derek..”

Derek panted as he did his best not to thrust in as hard as he could. He glanced over to see Sean watching, his face unreadable. Derek just now realized that Spencer hadn’t been that interested in sex with Sean. He liked it yea, but he had been in a hurry when it was clear he would be coming soon. Spencer had changed his mind somewhere along the way, he really only wanted Derek now. His legs shook as he thrusted in a little more, Spencer sliding back on the bed.

“I’m not going to break, give me all of it.” Spencer growled and tried to pull him in closer.

Derek gripped his hips and with one hard thrust, he was in. All the way to his pubic bone. The air exploded from his lungs at the tightness, even with Sean opening him up, he was still tight. “Fuck baby, you are tight as hell.”

Spencer bit his lip and tried to keep himself in place as Derek’s thrust moved him up the bed. He gripped Derek’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. Their bodies fit together perfectly, making Derek slide inside him even more. His own cock now trapped between their bodies as they kissed deeply. 

Then Derek started to move, all while keeping the kiss going. He thrusted hard and deep, moaning every time he pulled out and pushed back in. Spencer’s body gripped him tight, he could feel every inch of him. He broke the kiss and put his head into Spencer’s neck, breathing hard. “So damn good baby, too good.”

“Touch me Derek, please..” Spencer whined and gripped his back as he thrusted again. His legs wound around his hips, heels pushing into Derek’s ass as he thrusted.

Derek lifted up a little and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Spencer was moaning consistantly now. Unable to do anything else beside hanging on to him. “I know you are close baby, you wanna come for me?”

Spencer whined, “no, because then it’ll be over with..” he paused to arch his back as Derek started to pound into him. His entire body moving with the force of it. He held on where he could, letting Derek take his body just as he wanted.

“I can’t hold on much longer pretty boy, you feel too fucking good.” He growled and lifted one of Spencer’s long legs, throwing it over one of his shoulders so he could get in deeper, “I want you to come for me baby. Come all over me.”

Spencer couldn’t say no to that, he thew his head back and the new angle had Derek pounding against his prostate, he gripped the sheets and bit his lip, “right there Derek, don’t stop..” He begged, vision going blurry.

“Hurry baby, please..” Derek groaned, shutting his own eyes. The sight alone could make him come and he was so close already but he wouldn’t come until Spencer did.

“Yes..yes..fuck!!” Spencer moaned and came hard. His come shooting up his chest and Derek’s as well. He felt like his entire skeleton just came out. His body was tingling and his vision blurry. He opened his eyes to see that dark look in Derek’s eyes again.

He panted hard, sweat dripping down his sexy body, “I can’t hold it baby..fuck….here it comes!!” Derek warned but it was too late, he was coming hard. His hips snapping hard, still sliding in and out of Spencer’s perfect ass. 

Spencer smiled and brushed over Derek’s sweat slicked skin. Kissing his shoulders when Derek could no longer keep himself propped up. He looked around, finding Sean still watching. A small smile on his face, but it was a sad smile. Spencer offered one too, both of them knowing that this would never happen again. He wanted Derek too much for anyone else to be involved. He watched Sean gather his clothes and step up to the side of the bed.

“Thanks guys, this was amazing. Have a safe trip back.” Sean said to both of them but bent down and kissed Spencer deeply, making it count since it would be the last one. 

Derek looked up as the kiss ended. He wanted to move or say something but that orgasm had taken too much out of him. As he opened his mouth to say something, Sean moved over and gave him the same kiss as he gave Spencer. He was caught off guard but returned the kiss and offered a smile as Sean pulled back. “Take care of him Derek.”

He nodded, “I will Hotchner, don’t you worry about that.”

And with that he turned and left, leaving them alone once more. Derek looked down at Spencer just to see him grinning back up at him. “He knows.”

“Knows what?” Derek asked.

“He knows that I want you. For more than just this I mean.” Spencer blushed and let his hands smooth over Derek’s bald head.

“Yeah, he knows. I think he knew the whole time but wanted to see for himself.”

Spencer nodded, “I can’t help it. I just want you more.”

Derek moved up to kiss him, still tasting Sean on his lips, “you don’t need to help it baby, it just is. You are mine.”


End file.
